


Control

by orangememory



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bad Dirty Talk, F/F, Future Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangememory/pseuds/orangememory
Summary: Blair and Jenny's hate takes control of them. Written for the LJ Femslash 2008 fest.





	Control

CONTROL  
  
“Congratulations, Miss Waldorf. Your work is done,” the handsome lawyer said, smiling.  
  
The beautiful woman sitting across him at the conference table replied with an indifferent look. “So when do I get to sit in my mother’s office?”  
  
“Anytime you wish, starting right now or maybe after lunch…” He looked at her hopefully.  
  
“Larry, you’ve gotten me through three divorces and two custody battles, and you’ve pulled that line every time on me. Why do you think I haven’t ever said anything?” Blair Waldorf said with a cool smile on her face.  
  
“Uh...why?”  
  
“Because you’re too damn good a lawyer. If I slept with you, and left you like the countless other men I’ve been with, I’m sure I wouldn’t be getting billion-dollar divorce settlements. Besides, I pay your pricey firm too much to cover my ass.”  
  
Larry’s mouth was left hanging open. He had been rejected earlier, but never so violently and unexpectedly. But this was Blair Waldorf, the Queen of Society, and the Queen Bitch as well.  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
He snapped out of his self-induced shock and replied curtly, “Just one more thing. You have almost complete control over Eleanor Waldorf Creations but…”  
  
“But? But what? Finish quickly, I have something called a life, you know.”  
  
“You have no creative control.”  
  
“What? What the fuck do you mean?” Blair asked angrily, forgetting her icy mask for a moment.  
“Well, as the CEO of the company plus the head of the board of directors, most of whom are old fogies who you can easily coerce, you have control over the company’s financial operations. However, five years ago, your mother decided to hand over the decisions regarding what designs were to be released by the company, that is, creative control, to the head designer, Christian la Mel and a team of 5 other designers.”  
  
Larry inwardly smiled at Blair’s furious expression. Damn, she was beautiful when she was pissed off.  
  
“Last year, Christian retired. And the new head designer is Jenny Humphrey.”  
  
The white, shocked look on Blair’s face said it all. Loud screaming erupted after the shock and was followed by the shattering of an expensive vase.  
Well, Larry thought, he could always buy a new one from the money coming in for this case.  
  
*****  
  
Five years. That was when her mother had come to know about the leukaemia. She had been nearly cured two years into treatment, but it had relapsed cruelly.  
  
Blair walked along the street, her eyes covered by the large sunglasses, which were not only in vogue, but also helped guise the tears of frustration. She had always hated her mother. The damn woman had always been a step ahead of her.  
  
Blair knew very well that the only thing she wanted from her mother had been this company. She was a well-known style icon, and fashion was one thing that truly interested her. Oh yes, her daddy ran a big conglomerate, and she was the only heir, but she could never run it. She’d probably sell her father’s company the day she got it, or wait till the day her kids were old enough to take a place in the company.  
  
But it had always been her mother’s company that she had wanted to run. Well, maybe she wasn’t so different from the woman after all.  
  
Giving her no creative control meant she had no power over the company. At least in her way. Fashion was not just about the clothes, the sparkling stilettos or Louis Vuitton bags she used as a litter box; it was about changing the way people looked and changing history. It was about power.  
  
And she hated losing that power. Especially to that little common busybody, Jenny Humphrey. She knew that the girl worked in her mother’s company, but felt she probably wasn’t more than a seamstress or a receptionist. But head designer?  
Clearly, she had been waiting quietly in the shadows to drop a nuclear bomb on Blair Waldorf’s precious head. And her mother was part of it too.  
  
Damn them both.  
  
*****  
  
“Good morning, Miss Waldorf,” greeted Melanie, her extremely officious yet brilliant assistant. “Samuel and Anne are already at school; Joshua has gone to the zoo with his play-group accompanied by the nanny. I’ve arranged for your mother’s office to be cleaned up by evening today, and your dress for tonight’s charity ball has arrived. Also, Cartier offered to give you an antique set matching your dress for tonight.”  
  
“Get me a strong drink first, and we’ll talk about these things later.”  
  
Melanie opened her mouth to say something about drinking in the morning, but Blair’s expression shut her up. She came back with a scotch.  
  
“I want you to call Jenny Humphrey’s office at Eleanor Waldorf’s Creations and ask her to come here. Now.”  
  
The finality of her tone set off warning bells in Melanie’s mind, and she quickly bolted before her employer flung something at her.  
  
Even drinking the scotch did not calm Blair down. She needed to break something, kick someone in the balls or get another big settlement to just calm down now. She was fuming fire, and the phone call seemed to take stupid Melanie an eternity.  
  
“Ma’am?” Melanie said hesitantly. “Umm…”  
  
“Spit it out!” Blair screamed, giving her a look of pure venom.  
  
“She says she can’t meet you today. She’s too busy…….”  
  
“Goddamned son of a crazy bitch!” she roared and stormed out the door, eyes wild and scotch in hand.  
  
Boy, the paparazzi were going to have a field day.  
  
*****  
  
Jenny Humphrey stretched her long arms and back gracefully. The Winter Collection had been released two weeks ago, and the congratulations, gifts and accolades were still pouring in. This rather surprised her because Jenny took great care to remain behind the scenes.  
  
Yes, she was the head designer at Eleanor Waldorf Creations, but she never liked the limelight. Oh, once she had desperately wanted to be the cynosure of all eyes, albeit at the snob city called high school. But now, she felt better being hidden as the unseen puppet master, holding the strings of the fashion world in her hands.  
  
But after all the elation came a dampener. Blair Waldorf wanted to meet her. She had probably found out what her mother had done. She had personally spoken to the assistant and politely refused. She didn’t want a storm-cloud hanging over her perfect day.  
  
She had accomplished that task, and the day was going smoothly.  
  
Her train of thought spectacularly derailed when Blair Waldorf stormed into her office, banging, no- blasting the door open.  
  
This was not just a storm. This was a full-fledged hurricane.  
  
*****  
  
“How dare you?” Blair shrieked. “You knew what my mother was doing! You…you…”  
  
“My, my. Your parents should have taught you some niceties. I believe the proper way to greet someone is ‘Hello, how do you do?’” Jenny replied unfazed. She wasn’t going to let this woman get to her.  
  
“You little bitch!” Blair said, narrowing her eyes and lowering her voice. “My horrible mother knew what she was doing, and she was using you all this while….”  
  
“Forgive me, but I think it’s a disgusting trait to insult the dead. And I do not know about the exact nature of your relationship with your mother, but trust me….” Jenny said, walking up to Blair, “I was the one who benefited from it.”  
  
This sentence seemed to completely unhinge Blair. Her patience had completely broken down by this time. She normally maintained her calm, composed and cruel façade, but today…  
“You and my mother destroyed my dream. Fuck, I was going to rule the world of fashion, but no creative control? I am going to kill you!” She was bawling at the top of her lungs, her face livid.  
  
“Shut up, and get out. I’m done with this interview…Miss Waldorf.”  
  
“No, you are not! I am going to sue you…I will destroy you!”  
  
“Tch, Tch…Blair, you wouldn’t like me revealing your little secret, would you?”  
  
“What do you know about me?”  
  
“The fact that you’ve turned out like your daddy, little Miss Blair. That you’ve been sleeping with that young actress. How old is she now, eighteen or nineteen? And you are thirty-nine, aren’t you?”  
  
Blair’s face turned an angry splotched red. “How did you know?”  
  
“You’re my boss. I have to know your secrets.”  
  
“You slut…what do you want?”  
  
Jenny knew what she wanted. To have control over the witch, to have her beg and plead and grovel in front of her.  
  
“That you let me do what I want….” Jenny said, licking her lips and inching closer to Blair.  
  
Then, she kissed her.  
  
*****  
  
It wasn’t one of those plain, run of the mill peck on the lips. It started out soft, but turned into a dirty, wet, hot one. Jenny’s tongue forced Blair’s mouth to open and fiercely made love to her mouth, forgetting all sanity.  
  
Initially, Blair resisted but soon melted into the kiss. Jenny wrapped her arms around Blair’s lithe shoulders and pulled her closer until their bodies were touching. Blair’s wiggling only made it better.  
  
Blair pulled away from the kiss and looked furiously at Jenny. Then in a split second, she slapped her – hard. “What is the meaning of this?”  
  
“You wanted control, didn’t you? This is how you get it,” Jenny whispered seductively, unbuttoning her expensive designer shirt. She was enjoying the furious expression on Blair’s face. This was going to get very interesting.  
  
“So you get a kick out of this…making me give in to you.”  
  
“And what if I do? I daresay, you enjoyed that kiss.”  
  
By this time, Jenny’s shirt was open, revealing her creamy white skin. She ran her hands over her smooth skin erotically, knowing that it would arouse and disconcert Blair at the same time.  
  
“I know you want this.”  
  
Blair couldn’t control the haze of lust descending on her. Sure, this was one of her worst enemies, but as long as she was getting a good fuck out of it, who cared?  
  
She flung her coat off. Taking the hint, Jenny caught hold of the long pearl necklace on her throat and pulled her closer for a mind-numbing kiss. Both the women were fighting for air and control at the same time.  
  
Her hands started exploring the luscious body of her worst enemy, touching and teasing her soft curves. Then she broke the kiss, only to see that it had left the ice-queen flushed . Jenny started kissing the length of Blair’s neck, eliciting such sexy moans from Blair that they heightened her own pleasure.  
She was caught by surprise when Blair pushed her back onto the couch and had her bra unhooked in an instant. Removing the restrictive garment, she gazed at her with lust-filled eyes. Then she latched onto one painfully erect, rosy nipple and started sucking on it softly, while stroking the other with a gentleness that only a woman could display.  
  
Jenny could not believe the sensations racing through her body. Her nipples seemed to be on fire as if a red-hot iron had burnt them. Blair removed her mouth and maliciously said, “You wanted control, I’ll give you control.” And before she could snap back to reality, Blair took her back to the world of sin again, by tasting the warm, sweet skin near her belly.  
  
And before she knew it, Blair had removed her skirt in an instant.  
  
“Why, the pretty little virgin still wears white panties, and you seem to be very turned on,” Blair remarked, seeing the wetness at the juncture of Jenny’s thighs.  
  
“Shut up and take the damn thing off,” Jenny hissed, desperately wanting to feel the naked touch of the other woman’s hand. She had wanted to be the one calling the shots, the one revelling in Blair’s despair. But now the tables had turned.  
  
Oh, she was going to loathe herself for this.  
  
By now Blair had already torn away the offending piece of cloth ans had started licking her most intimate crevices. Jenny groaned as she expertly undulated her tongue. Gods, what was this woman doing to her? She was rubbing, nipping and tasting her there. She was driving her insane. Jenny bit her lip as Blair wrapped her tongue around her sensitive nub. She started moving her tongue faster and then unexpectedly, slipped two fingers into Jenny’s warm wetness. Jenny wanted to resist her with all her power but when she felt the increasing pace of Blair’s hands, the extreme pleasure made her forget herself. The last straw was when the goddamned bitch slipped a third digit inside her naked, willing body. She couldn’t hold back any longer.  
  
Jenny gave a small scream, and her juices flowed onto Blair’s fingers. She couldn’t believe the intensity of her own orgasm. Blair got up from the floor and held up her slick hands and started sucking on them.  
  
“For a low-down slut, you taste pretty good.”  
  
“Fuck! Shut up!” Jenny ground out, still disoriented from the powerful orgasm.   
  
“So, what do you have to give me?”  
  
Recovering, Jenny’s mouth curved into a spiteful smile.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
*****  
Blair stared in amazement at the huge room with stacks of clothes, accessories and shoes that rivalled her own. But the immensity of the collection was amplified several times by the huge mirrors lining the walls and making the place seem unearthly. Her head seemed to spin in this unreal world.  
  
“Like it? I’ve often used this place. Had some amazing sex down here,” said a naked Jenny, leaning against a mirror.  
  
“I didn’t know you had such interesting kinks…” Blair said, giving an appreciative once-over to her lithe body. Jenny had always been slim and sylph and had retained the same figure when she was sixteen.  
  
She had never expected that insignificant little Jenny Humphrey would even have a sex life. Her choice in men had never been stellar, from slimy pigs like Chuck to her first boyfriend Asher. Blair grinned evilly at the memory. After all, it wasn’t everyday that you got to publicly humiliate an enemy.  
  
It was an interesting discovery. Who knew she had changed so much?   
  
“And what are yours?”  
  
“I like a bit of dirty talk.”  
  
“And so shall you get it.” Jenny walked over to Blair, swinging her hips. She pulled the shorter woman’s chin up and moved in close for a kiss, but then suddenly diverted her lips to her ear. “Take your clothes off, bitch.”  
  
Blair was surprised by the edge in her voice but decided to play along. Slipping off the navy blue Gucci dress, and the sexy lingerie, she sexily purred, “Anything else, Miss Wannabe?”  
  
She chuckled inwardly when Jenny glared in rage. She had always enjoyed getting a rise out of this one.  
  
“Keep those pearls and the stilettos on; it’ll remind me what a little rich slut you are.”  
  
Jenny tightly yanked her perfectly coiffed hair and pulled her in for another heated kiss. Their tongues battled for supremacy, and they ran their hands over each other’s bodies, leaving fiery trails and singeing their bodies. Blair hated Jenny with her heart and soul, but she wondered why she wanted this so badly. Why did she want this moment with Jenny Humphrey?  
  
Fuck, forget about it. She was certain Jenny was hating herself for this, and that was satisfaction enough for her.  
  
  
Blair parted from the raw, heated kiss only to fall into another. This one set both their hearts racing and as Blair pulled close and began grinding her hips into Jenny’s. They both knew there was no looking back.  
  
In a trice, Blair found herself on the floor with Jenny behind her. One hand was tightly cupping her breast while the other was moving in soft circles around her nether lips, arousing her and searing her soul. Heck, this woman knew what she doing, and she was good at it.  
  
“You whore, look at yourself! Look what I’m doing to you!” Jenny whispered as Blair moaned in pleasure. They were facing the mirror, and Blair could clearly see how the woman she hated was manipulating her body and taking her to dizzy heights.  
  
Gods, she had never had such a wonderful experience. But when Blair added Jenny Humphrey to the mix, it became a million times better. Poor little girl didn’t know she was giving in to Blair, while seemingly trying to take control.  
  
“You cunt, you like it so much…imagine if your mommy knew what you were doing.”  
  
“I don’t fucking care about that woman; I hate her!”  
  
“And she hated you too, didn’t she? You’re worth nobody’s love!”  
  
“Fuck me, just fuck me!”  
  
“Oh, I am going to royally fuck your rich pussy…” While saying this, Jenny plunged her long, delicate fingers into Blair’s warmth and started moving them at a slow pace as she still kept stroking her breast. No sight could be more erotic, as both the women looked into the thin strips of annealed sand and could see only the fire and passion they were causing each other.  
  
“Stroke your clit and look at yourself. Tell me what I’m doing to you,” commanded Jenny as she increased the pace of her intruding fingers. Blair responded eagerly by grinding against her fingers and ground out in a hoarse, lustful voice, “Aah…you’re pushing into me too slow; go hard and fast, dammit! Faster!”  
  
Blair was close to the edge, and she knew it. She was drowning in her own corrupt pleasure and sinful insanity. She wanted to sink into the depths and never resurface.  
  
“Touch yourself, cunt. Make yourself come.”  
  
Blair looked into the mirror as Jenny’s fingers reached lightning speed, and her own fingers kneaded her clitoris. The image of herself in the mirror, the warmth of the bodies pressing together and the delicious movements of Jenny’s fingers inside her made her touch unknown zeniths, and then fall to unfathomable nadirs.  
  
“Come, bitch, I want you to come, now!”  
  
Her body tensed and a tightly coiled spring exploded inside her, and then with a cry, she released onto Jenny’s pumping fingers. Blair slumped against her, her body flushed, sweat poured down her brow.  
  
Though she was still reeling from the pleasure, Blair looked at herself and and the delicious blonde in the mirror. She had definitely enjoyed the sex. But she had enjoyed making Jenny Humphrey give in to her (without realizing it, of course), even better.  
  
“That was…amazing.”  
  
“I told you this place was good.”  
  
*****  
  
“My lawyers will be looking into this matter…and they’ll see about this creative control,” Blair said as she calmly dressed.  
  
“You can’t get it, however badly you want it. Your mother made sure of that,” Jenny replied, slipping her skirt on.  
  
“Well, I look forward to seeing you again. And Blair Waldorf always gets what she wants.”  
  
Jenny quirked her eyebrow and gave a nasty smile. “So it’s all about control, isn’t it?”  
  
Blair slipped on her sunglasses and reiterated in her cool, steely voice with her expression unreadable.  
  
“Yes, it’s all about control.”  



End file.
